Lost Hope
by autumnmorning
Summary: Two People, seemingly complete strangers yet somehow connected, their lives torn apart by a war almost one year back. Searching for anything that could bring back the happiness that they each had.


_"Why did I love him?_ That is what got me started on this trip in the first place. He led me to this life of secrets and betrayals. He took my innocence without my knowledge; yet when I think of what my life could have been if I hadn't know him, I can't. I only see a veil of fog clouding my imagination. Maybe this means that my choice was the right one. That I didn't give up my friends and family all for nothing. But that still doesn't help that while everyone else is celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord, I come to this unmarked grave to mourn the loss of my one and only love."

* * *

_"Why did I love her?_ She turned my life upside down without noticing. She changed everything that I believed in. I compromised every aspect of my life, so that I could be with her. I keep thinking, what if I had never spoken to her. How would my life be different? But as I think those thoughts I feel unimaginable sorrow, because I know there is no way I could have avoided what happened. It was my fate and hers, to be together, even if it was for such a short time. As I sit here, while others around me celebrate at the defeat of the Dark Lord, I can still see her face, and hear her voice. Thoughts of her have lately consumed me, so in the midst of the festivities I come to this unmarked grave to mourn my lost love."

* * *

It would soon be a year after the final battle ended. The battle that stole thousands of lives, but gave the world a new hope. The wounds were finally healing, and the sorrowful homes beginning to repair themselves. The battlefield still lay as it had a year ago, barren of any life and imbued with misery and suffering. All who visited could not help but be reminded of the fallen fighters, the lost lovers, the vanished husbands and wives, the brothers, fathers, sisters and mothers, and friends that would never be seen again. It was a monument that would stay as it was for generations to come. All would come to see it and hear the story of 'the great Harry Potter.' They would read the wall filled with the names of all the people who fell during the battle, but not once would they stop to consider that their stories might have been different than 'the great Harry Potter's.'_

* * *

_

_"Why did this happen?_ I had fallen in love merely a month before war broke out, and more to that I had fallen for an enemy. I could tell no one of this and I scolded myself for letting my guard down, but secretly we would meet anywhere we could be alone and unseen. In that month before he left I fell deeper in love than I ever thought possible and I know that he felt the same way towards me. On the eve of war he came to me and pledged himself to me, to love and cherish me forever no matter what happened. I too gave him the same pledge and we exchanged rings. They were solid reminders of our love and that as soon as the war was over, no matter the outcome we would marry. I loved him more than life its self, maybe that is where I went wrong."

_

* * *

_

_"Why did this happen? _I couldn't live without her. We would meet at any spare moments in the day. I knew war was approaching fast, within a matter of weeks we would be called out and the last battle would start. The only thought I had was what would happen if one of us did not return. I could not take my mind off of it so I decided then. I would marry her whether now or after the battle, I would marry her. In the dead of night, on the eve of battle, I came to her and gave her my vow and my ring. I promised her that after everything was over we would have the perfect wedding. We would be together forever, regardless of any obstacles in our way. I still wear my ring; I cannot bear to take it off. I still love her so much."

* * *

The sky was covered in bleak melancholy clouds, which were pouring their hearts out onto a small cemetery. Two people, complete strangers yet somehow connected, stood at opposite ends. Mourning two different people who died the same way. As tears flowed down their cheeks they looked across at each other, fueled by curiosity or maybe powered by fate, they crossed to each other; unknowing who they would find opposite them._

* * *

_

_"Can it be him?_ I have had these dreams many times. Every time I spot a tall, flaxen boy I would think that is he, he has finally come to save me. But I always know that it cannot be. I saw him fall, as he had his wand pointed at Harry's head ready to kill; he turned around, quick as lightning and fired the curse, supposedly intended for Harry directly at Lord Voldemort. Giving Harry had enough time to finally kill the Dark Lord. But all on the battlefield, our side and the Death Eaters saw my loves 'treachery'. And it was one of them, one of the filthy Death Eaters that cursed my only love. As I saw him fall I too fell because I knew I would never again feel his lips against mine, or hear his soft voice whisper in my ear. I thought he was dying and his pain was my pain, and at that moment I knew that I would never again be whole. This can't be him, but oh... how I wish it were."

_

* * *

_

_"Can it be her? _I have dreamed of this many times, but I know it cannot be true. As I fell on the battlefield, I saw her fall too. And as I woke from my coma and she was not at my side, I knew she was no longer alive. I know that if she were alive, there would have been nothing that could have stopped her from finding me. I still wish that the curse had killed me on the battlefield. For I cannot stand to know that she is dead and I live. She was so much better that I. She was kind to everyone she met, and she always tried to help people. She led me to the side of good, and even though my actions, that saved thousands others, I could not save her, and she was the only one that really mattered. Now every time I see flaming crimson hair I think of her. That she somehow has comeback to me, to take me from this prison that has become my life. But it is only a glimmer of a hope... how I wish it were she."

* * *

"He is so much like him, the posture, the clothing, and the way he walks. Even his face is like my love's. Wait... can it be?"

* * *

"She looks like an exact replica of my beautiful sweetheart. Her mouth, her nose, her slender figure, even her eyes are perfect matches. Is it... it can't be..."

* * *

"Are you a Weasley?" Draco asks.

"No" Ginny replies in a soft whisper, still looking at the unmarked grave in front of her.

"I'm sorry then, I thought you were someone else."

Draco walks away from the woman who looked so much like his Ginny; sadly scolding himself for letting his heart think that is might possibly be her. _She died, all that's left of her is some unmarked grave in an unknown cemetery that I have not yet found. _But no matter how many times he repeated this his soul refused to believe it. As he reached the gate to the small cemetery he looked back at the girl and saw her tears fall as she whispered something to the grave she was at.

"I should be a Malfoy." Ginny Potter whispered as her love walked away. She looked over towards him and saw the shadow of him disappear as he apperated back to wherever he had come from. _It's better that he didn't know, _she thought to herself. She knew that he didn't pay much attention to what was going on in the upper society, other wise he would already know about her. Sooner or latter he would find out that she had married Harry and maybe by then she would be able to leave her marriage and explain how she could have left the love of her life.

With that final thought Ginny apparated back to her flat knowing that soon Harry would be home, so she distracted herself by making dinner and hoping that she would stop crying before Harry arrived.

* * *

A/N: A/N: A/N:

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it please drop me a comment, good or bad, it doesn't matter. I'm thinking of possibly doing a sequel to this, if you have any thoughts on that then leave them too.

This is a revamped version of a story that I published a while ago on This version I like much better but if you want to compare then it's under the same title and my user name over there is Amity.

Once again thanks for reading. Bye.


End file.
